Heavenly Dragon
by King-Mac-11
Summary: Where to begin... On a mission, there was quite the scene. Now, Yang isn't the only dragon in town. Will this dragon be a stark ally, or will he be the death of them all?
1. Chapter 1

**Well... I had this idea and I wanted to put it into practice. With a bit of writers block on my other story, I wanted to see how I do with this.**

Team RWBY was given a training mission directly from Professor Goodwitch. It's supposed to be a more difficult training style for more experienced teams. Not unheard of. Team RWBY is the best team of the first years, after all. At least, that's what Yang says. The mission in question is simple: enter an old ruin, find a beacon, and return to Beacon. Easy.

Or, it should have been. After multiple Grimm attacks the team was getting tired. They could fight at their best, since the ruin was outside; but the sheer number of Grimm they had to fight drained them.

Yang let out a massive yawn. "How much longer…?"

Blake rolled her eyes while Weiss answered, "It shouldn't be that much longer."

"You said that earlier."

"Well, if our leader actually knew what we were looking for, maybe I could give you a better estimate."

Ruby yawned. She wanted to say something to respond, but she just couldn't. Too tired.

Yang stretched. "We've been looking for this beacon so long the sun is starting to set. Add all the Grimm attacks, and I'm about ready to collapse." She actually fell over after saying that.

"Really, Yang?"

"Hey! I tripped on something." She looked over to what had tripped her to see a small gold statue. It was a small statue about the size of her arm in the shape of a gold Long-style dragon. Yang stood up and picked the statue off the ground. "Huh… pretty cool."

Weiss just sighed. "Whatever. As for the time, you do have a point. We should set up camp."

Blake and Ruby nodded and the group started to set up camp in a small alcove. It's easily defended and protects them from three sides. Blake had volunteered for the watch and looked around for anything suspicious. Something did catch her eye, though. Odd thing was, it was being held by Yang. The blonde was holding the statue that tripped her. "You actually took that?"

"It's not like it belongs to anyone. Besides, I like it. We have a lot in common."

Blake just raised her eyebrow. She thought about whether that made any sense at all. _Gold Dragon…_ After a while she made the connection. "Really?"

Yang just grinned and lied down to get some sleep. Some time passed and eventually, Yang was roused from her sleep. Standing above her was her sister. "Your turn."

Yang groggily stood up and stretched. "I got it." Yang walked toward the entrance to the alcove and stood in the entrance way. Of course, the combination of darkness and tiredness did everything in their power to try to make her fall asleep. She resisted, though. It was a hard fought battle, but Yang remained conscious the whole time. Good thing too. There was a large group of Ursa approaching. _Crap._

Yang tried to remain silent, hoping that the Ursa hadn't noticed them. Sadly, they did. Yang turned to her team. "Wake up! Ursa!"

The team shot up in no time. They all grabbed their weapons and lined up, ready to fight the Ursa. Although, someone wasn't quite paying attention. Ruby was looking back into the alcove.

"Uh… guys."

"Ruby! Pay attention!" Weiss turned to her partner and froze. "W-what?"

"We need to focus." Blake tried to get them to look at their target but just stopped. "Um, Yang…"

"What? They're almost here!" Strangely, however, the Ursa stopped and seemed to be looking passed her. Yang spun around to see what all the commotion was about. "Holy…"

Filling the alcove was a golden dragon. The creature had to be some 30 feet long. It was large enough that it likely could have swallowed them whole. It let out a low growl and started to leave the alcove. The dragon towered over all of them and stared at the Ursa. The Grimm seemed spooked and started to back away. The dragon shot forward and snatched an Ursa from the ground with its mouth and bit the Grimm in half. It grabbed two other Grimm and threw them across the ruin, shattering their very existence.

The dragon calmed and landed on the ground. It turned toward team RWBY. It spoke with a deep voice that boomed like thunder. "Who are you?"

The first person to speak, after a rather long silence, was their 'fearless' leader. Mostly because the others pushed her into it. "I-I'm Ruby."

They started to introduce themselves one by one. "I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"And I'm Yang."

Ruby looked up to the dragon. "So, what's your name?"

"I am called many things. Though, for sake of ease…" The dragon closed his eyes and started to glow. He began to shrink until he was about as tall as Yang. The strangest part, however, was that he wasn't a dragon anymore! He looked human. He appeared to be a calm individual. He wore a bright yellow shirt underneath an unbuttoned, dark brown jacket. His black pants paired with a set of brown, armored boots that reached over his knees. His golden blonde hair was long enough to reach his waist and his eyes were a deep, royal purple. "…call me Yin Tianlong."

After a long, somewhat awkward silence, Weiss spoke up. "This is interesting, and all, but we still have a mission."

Ruby jumped slightly. "Oh, right." She turned back to the man, previously a dragon. "Um… Yin. Have you seen a beacon around here?"

The dragon man raised an eyebrow. "You mean the one behind you?"

The team froze and slowly turned to the alcove. Sure enough, there was a small, easily missed, tracking beacon along one of the walls. Safe to say, the team was a bit embarrassed.


	2. Chapter 2

So… Safe to say, when team RWBY got back from the mission, no one was expecting them to bring back, not only the beacon, but also a another person! The school was asking question after question. Of course, never to his face. Mostly among their own little groups. They did have a number of questions that the team was able to hear. Some of the more fun ones was, _Who is that?_ _Is that Yang's brother, or something?_ and _Wonder if he's single…_

Team RWBY brought the new face before Professor Ozpin, who just so happen to have Professor Goodwitch by his side. Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "And who, may I ask, is this?"

The figure stepped forward and bowed slightly. "My name is Ying Tianlong. It is an honor to meet you."

Ozpin smiled, but Goodwitch was skeptical. "Well, then… May I ask why you're here?"

Yin looked at the sorceress. "I am here to enroll in Beacon Academy."

"I'm sorry, but you will need to go through the tests and initiation at the beginning of the year. You'll have to wait."

Yin was calm, you could say the definition of calm. "I'm certain, we won't have a problem."

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "I couldn't agree more."

Goodwitch spun around and glared at Ozpin.

"You can glare all you want, Glynda. It won't change this situation." Another sip of coffee. "Mr. Tianlong, here, is more than qualified to become a huntsman."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Glynda. I'm sure."

Goodwitch rolled her eyes. "Fine. We'll need to find him a team, though."

"True. For now, he can stay with team RWBY."

The team in question jumped a bit hearing that. None of them were particularly enthusiastic about the arrangement. Weiss, of course, was the most indignant. "You cannot be serious!"

Ozpin raised his eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

Goodwitch beat her to the answer. "…he would be the only male among four females."

Ozpin laughed. "Is that all?"

Goodwitch was confused. "What do you mean 'is that all'?"

Ozpin gestured to a gold dragon statue on his desk. Yin had seemingly disappeared. Goodwitch was looking at the statue before it began to move, scaring the sorceress. It jumped down in front of the desk and started to glow. Soon, Yin was standing in the room again.

Goodwitch was more than a little confused, but she eventually returned to her senses. She sighed. "I'll have to trust Professor Ozpin on this." After team RWBY and Yin left the office, Goodwitch placed her hand on her forehead. "I need to lie down."

Ozpin just sipped his coffee and smiled. "Take your time, Glynda."

\/

Team RWBY recounted the events of their mission to team JNPR. Strangely, the only person that didn't seem to have any trouble with understanding the events was Nora. Although, what goes on in her head might be stranger than the whole statue becomes a dragon that turns into a person that kind of looks like Yang.

Although, now that he was in his new Beacon uniform and tamed his hair and put it back into a very long blonde ponytail, he looked a bit less like the blonde brawler. As he ate his lunch, consisting mainly of rice and beef, he still like the most stoic individual in the entire school; followed closely by Ren. He stopped eating and looked around at the teams, many of whom were staring at him is disbelief. They weren't quite sure if they could believe the story. Yin sighed and glowed. He shrunk down in a ball of light and became the golden dragon statue. After a moment he started to move around again and returned to his human form to continue eating.

Jaune laughed nervously. "Okay. Got to say, that was different."

Yin just kept eating. Between bites, "You know, it is only by asking questions that we find answers."

Ren understood immediately. "Just what are you?"

Yin finished his meal and clapped his hands together in thanks before answering. "I am Yin Tianlong. I am neither human nor faunas. Rather, I am an ancient species, whose name has been long lost to time, and likely the last of my kind. While this would hardly seem satisfying, I cannot give any other answer. I only know that I am Yin Tianlong."

A commotion from across the cafeteria grabbed their attention.

\/

Cardin wasn't sure how he got here. He was standing in the sparring arena. Across from him was some blonde dude with dark purple eyes. He was in a yellow shirt and black pants. His open jacket and knee high, armored boots were both brown. Kind of reminded Cardin of a certain blonde on team RWBY. _Okay… think back. How did this happen?_

Cardin thought back to the cafeteria. It started with him pulling that rabbit faunas' ears. Next, Jaune tried to stand up to him. Then, Jaune's redheaded, Spartan teammate got involved when Cardin turned his attention to the scrawny blonde knight wannabe. Cardin's team backed him up, but this got the blonde from RWBY in on the fight. Next thing he knew, this guy had pushed his way between the two groups and formally challenged him to a sparring match. Professor Goodwitch allowed the match and here they were.

 _Right. Whatever…_ Cardin readied his weapon and smiled. _I'll just beat this guy senseless. Easy, right?_

Across from Cardin, the golden blonde didn't move to ready any weapons. Cardin smirked. "What? No weapon? You sure you don't want to draw something to make this fair?"

The blonde in the ring remained stoic. "Your tactics don't work on me Winchester. Now, enough running your mouth. Fight!" The blonde entered a fighting stance.

Cardin charged forward and swung his mace down toward his opponent. However, the blonde dodged to the side and landed an open-palm strike on Cardin's chest. Cardin felt his energy drain and jumped back slightly. He looked at his scroll and found out that the one hit cut his aura by more than half. _The hell?!_

Cardin didn't have time to contemplate this, however. The blonde charged forward this time and was in front of Cardin in a second. Another palm strike to Cardin's center ended the match. Cardin fell to the ground and blacked out.

After about five minutes, Cardin woke up with his team surrounding him. "What happened?"

Russel answered, "That blonde guy kicked your butt in two hits."

"How?"

Sky held up his scroll. On the device was a picture from the match. The blonde had landed the first strike on Cardin. That wasn't really all that strange. What caught Cardin's eye was the burst of golden energy flying out from his back. "My guess is that his attacks used his aura to break yours."

A sound from behind them caused the group to turn. Standing before them was the blonde in question. He walked toward Cardin and stopped. He held out hand toward the mace-wielding fighter.

Cardin raised an eyebrow. He didn't know what this guy was playing at, but he shook the blonde's hand.

The blonde looked Cardin in the eye. "While you are a deplorable individual, you have shown your honor in combat. I look forward to a rematch." With that, the blonde walked away, leaving team CRDL a bit confused.

\/

After the match, Yin walked over to a seat and sat down nearby teams RWBY and JNPR. As he sat down, he was aware of the eyes following him. Apparently, beating the school bully in just two hits wasn't normal. Such pairs of eyes included the entirety of team RWBY and half of team JNPR. Ren didn't seem surprised and Nora was off in her own little world.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is endgame. I've been trying to think how to end this and how it could get to that point. The answer? Here. A bit cliché, I'm aware, but it was the only way any of this could make any amount of sense. So, with this, it ends.**

 **\/**

Yang was still trying to rap her head around Yin. None of him made sense. The way her looked like her, the way he could transform, the anti-aura power… it just seemed too unreal. She spent the better part of the rest of the day trying to understand it, with no luck. It must be about 11:00 at night. She was standing on the balcony Jaune and Pyrrha used to train. The others were asleep. _Lucky._

"Ahem." Yin was standing behind her. "I do believe I said that any answer needs a question to be asked."

Yang sighed and turned around. "What are you really?"

"What I am, Miss Xiao Long, is a figment of the imagination."

"What?"

"Didn't you find it odd that I could turn into a dragon? That I could best a Beacon student the moment I met him? None of this is normal."

"But… the others can see you."

"They are no different."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What I mean is that none of this is real." He snapped his fingers and the area became nothingness, a white void.

Yang looked around in a panic. "W-what the hell?!"

"Calm down Yang. It's as follows. You are currently sleeping. This is a dreamscape created by you. There are questions that you have in this world that you have carried from your own. You created me to answer them."

"Oh really?" Yang doubted him, but the void did unnerve her. "And what questions are those?"

"Questions about the way you fight, after your loss to the pink and brown haired chick. The way you act, a recurring theme from your brashness and general reckless behavior. Your motivation to become a huntress. Lately, you've been forced to ask yourself the tough questions of your being. Such is the life you find yourself."

Yang stared at him with a look of determination. "And the answers?"

Yin smiled. "The answer is your own, Yang. You are a sunlight in a dark world, the way you are now is perfectly fine. You'll face many hardships, but nothing you can't handle."

Yang just stood there. "That's it? That's the answer I've been looking for? What is this? A joke? This is like something out of a cartoon."

Yin shrugged. "It's your mind, Yang. Not my fault you came to this conclusion."

Yang sighed. "What happens now?"

"My guess… you wake up."

\/

"YANG!"

Yang's eyes shot open looked around. "What?! What's going on?!"

In front of the brawler was her sister, Ruby. "We found the beacon. We're packing up and heading back to school."

"What?" Yang looked around and, sure enough, they were still in the alcove. "So, it was just a dream?"

"What was a dream?"

Yang stood up and smiled. "Sorry. It's nothing"


End file.
